This Means Something
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: Let me hold him!" "No way! I found him first!" "I don’t care! I want him!" "Just because he looks like Sasuke doesn’t mean you can try to rape him too!" Added to the ending. R


**This Means Something**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

The blond haired male glared at the form before him, gritting his teeth and squinting his eyes. The room had become silent and heavy with tension as everyone in the small shop watched with terrified and amused eyes. The sixth hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, slammed his chop sticks down on the counter, trying to intimidate the figure before him that only glared back with his onyx black orbs.

"What do you mean it's discusting?!" Naruto screeched, not being able to hold it back any longer. The child before him only crossed his arms.

"It's gross! Look at it! It looks like the inside of someones stomach, with the guts and everything!" Ryu Uchiha whined, looking down at the romen before him with a scrunched up face. Naruto growled as he snatched the bowl away from the child in front of him.

"Little Teme, this is miracle food! It saves peoples lives!" He argued, looking down at his precious roman with a goofy smile on his face. Ryu snorted.

"No it's not!" He retorted while sticking his tounge out. Naruto nearly yeld at the stubborn child before him.

"Yes it is! It saved my life a few times!" Naruto lied.

"Yea and it made you crazy too." Ryu insisted with a smirk while nodding his head. The room erupted with chuckles as the people around them shook there heads and went back to what they were doing. "And stupid." The child added before laughing slightly while jumping off the stool and running out of the room. Naruto's eyes widened and a scowl over took his features.

"Hey! Get back here little teme! I'm not done with you!" Naruto yelled angrily as he ran after the small child who was way ahead of him. Sakura and Sai had gone on a mission to retrieve a scroll from a village not so far from the Leaf Village. It was a very easy and simple task so the two had gone with out Kakashi and Naruto. Sakura had asked Ino to watch after the two kids, Ryu and Sayuri, but Naruto insisted on keeping Ryu for the day. He was regretting it terribly. In the end though, Ino couldn't watch Sayuri, and Sakura and Sai ended up taking her with them, while Ryu insisted on staying with Naruto.

"You have to catch me first!" His laughter rang out as the villagers on the streets watched his four-year-old self run away from the Hokage with a smile on there faces. Ryu and Sayuri were the high lights of the small village ever since they were born. Sakura had gone to so many lengths to make sure the village didn't treat them bad since their father was a missing-nin and a traitor.

Sasuke Uchiha hadn't come back to the village ever since he left to join Orochimaru. On the night he had left, Sakura tried desperately to stop him, begging him with everything she had. But he didn't listen. Instead, he had planted his seed in her and left. Just incase he died somewhere in the future he wanted to at least have a heir to restore the Uchiha clan if he could not.

A year after Sakura had given birth to Ryu, they had met up again. Naruto, Kakashi and herself were on a mission and when they found him, they tried to bring him back home but he refused to go. He asked Sakura about the child, but she lied and insisted that she never had gotten pregnant in fear that he might try to take the only thing she had left of him away. He had kidnapped her for a few days, only to make sure the chances of her being pregnant that time were very high.

And they were. Sayuri was born nine months after the encounter. Everyone in the village was not exactly happy with this. She was so young and yet a mother of not one, but two children. They were sure her future wasn't going to be as bright as it could have been.

But they were wrong. When Sayuri was a month old, The fifth Hokage had taken Sakura under her wing, teaching her as much as she could. It wasn't long before Sakura had mastered almost all of the healing techniques and was practically a master in chakra control. She was one of the best konoichi's they had and her mothering skills were off the charts as well.

"Gotcha!" Naruto pronounced as he wrapped his arms around the small boys waist and pulled him up, swinging him in a circle. Ryu shrieked in laughter and grabbed onto Naruto's arms to steady himself. After a few seconds, Naruto let the small boy down and laughed. "Now, since you don't like Romen and you called me stupid, I think you need to be punished." Naruto stated 'matter-of-factly' to the kid before him, trying to be serious.

""I called you crazy too." Ryu insisted while sticking his pointer finger up to the sky in a suggestive way. Naruto glanced down at the smiling boy before him in amusement. In a moments notice, Sasuke's face flashed in front of his eyes and his mood flipped. His smile turned into a frown as he watched the same happen the the small boy before him who noticed Naruto's change in behavior. "What's wrong?"

__

"You mean nothing to me." Sasuke hissed while narrowing his eyes at his old teammates.

Naruto shivered at the memory but shook his head. "Nothing. Why don't we go play hide and seek outside the gates. That'll be fun won't it?" Naruto asked as he smiled down at the boy. Ryu shook his head.

"Mommy said I'm not allowed outside the gates." He told the man before him. Sakura didn't allow her children to go anywheres out of the village without her, in fear that something might happen to them and no one would know about it. It had happened to Sayuri once and her mother went crazy when they couldn't find her. The two year old had come back a week later and all she talked about was Itachi. This made Sakura ridged and scared. Naruto chuckled.

"Yea, but I'll be with you. Your mother trusts you with me." Naruto insisted while dragging the boy with him, a goofy grin on his features. Well, it was half true. Sakura trusted Naruto with her children to an extent. But Naruto knew he wouldn't let anything happen to the child before him. Nothing bad was going to happen if they played outside the gates... Or so he thought.

* * *

"Why do i always have to go and get the fire wood. You'd think that we'd take turns but no!" Suigetsu murmured his complaints to himself as he picked up another piece of a broken tree branch off the ground. His purple orbs glanced at it lazily before shrugging and placing it on his pile and continuing forward.

"Little teme! Come out come out where ever you are!?" An amused voice rang through the Forrest. Suigetsu paused and smirked at the voice before straightening himself up. Naruto Uzumaki. He had heard so much about him and finally got to meet him a few months ago, to none of his teams knowing. They had crossed paths at a roman shop in a village a ways away. They didn't fight, but they did bicker while they ate.

It wasn't long before a movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention and his gaze shot to a small figure running from behind one tree to the other. Suigetsu smirked. A child. Naruto had a child. How angry the man would get if he teased him by pretending to take the boy away. It would make up for his horrible day to tease someone.

"Hey kid!" He whispered lowly so only the small child would hear him, not wanting Naruto to hear what was going on. But what really took Suigetsu by surprise was when the boy turned around and stared at him in worry. Purple met with onyx and Suigetsu's mouth literally fell open. "Weird." He whispered as he took in the child's presents. His black locks were spiked in the back as his bangs laid across his forehead. His big eyes were as innocent as a child's could be but the blackness of them oddly familiar. The worried frown upon the youngsters face only caused the man before him to smirk. "What's your name?" He asked while approaching the small child.

"R-Ryu." He answered with unsureness. His small being began to back up away from the man who smiled at him, showing his very pointy white teeth. "A-are you going to eat me?" The boy asked in an afraid tone, slightly tripping over his own feet as he walked backwards. Suigetsu laughed at Ryu's question.

"Eat you? Your way to small to even be an apitizer, small fry." He grinned as he watched the kids scared expression turn into a scrowl and thats when Sasuke's face popped into his head. Suigetsu stared at the child for a moment before grinning again. He _had _to show Karin and Jugo this! It was priceless!

"I'm not a small fry! Just cause your bigger then me doesn't mean I'm small!" Ryu insisted in a loud tone, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing out air.

"Shh. Don't be so loud or that idiot will find you." Suigetsu placed a finger up to his lips and smirked at the boy before him. Ryu shut his mouth at this and turned around to make sure Naruto hadn't found him.

"I think I should go find him. B-before he gets himself hurt." Ryu said a bit uncomfortably as the man before him stared with a smirk on his face. Ryu wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, he knew that. And this man was scarring him. He was just about to run when the man grabbed onto his arm and yanked him up into his hold, placing a hand over his mouth. Ryu's eyes widened in shock and tried desperately to get away.

"Now now, I think Naruto will be just fine. Why don't you come play with me and my friends for a little while." He insisted while running off into the forrest. Eyes fixed ahead of him as the small child wiggled around in his grip. _Jack pot! _He thought with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Where is that idiot! He left an hour ago, he should be back!" The enraged red head hissed while crossing her arms over her chest with a scowl on her face. The orange haired man across the opening from her glanced up and sighed.

"He'll be back soon. Are you sure you can't sense him coming yet?" Jugo asked, raising an eyebrow. Karin sighed in annoyance before she closed her eyes for a moment and focused.

"No, he's still out of r- wait, he's coming, i feel it but he has someone with him." She paused for a moment before opening her eyes and squinting them slightly, turning to face Jugo. "A child."

"He's probably bringing it back to make you angry. Maybe insist that it looks like you and your a wore or something. You know, to get back at you for what you did to him last week." Jugo chuckled at the memory. Karin had buried him under ground in a hole while he was sleeping for calling her desperate and then refused to tell anyone where he was so they could save him. Sasuke had only scowled at their childness. Karin frowned.

"Next time he'll keep his rude comments to himself. He deserved being burried in the ground." She insisted while facing the way that his chakra was coming from, ready to glare at him the second he came into her view.

"How olds the kid?" Jugo asked out of curiosity. Karin shrugged.

"Three or four but it seems as though he could be older. His chakra is quite impressive for a child. I think he may be seven because of the chakra, but if so then he's pretty small for his age." She boredly ranted on about her team mates tag along. "I bet the pore things frightened out of his wits." She mumbled angrily while shaking her head.

"Maybe he'll be of use then." Jugo tried to lighten up the mood with a poor joke, shrugging his shoulders with a small smile.

"Sasuke-kun's not going to want to waste time training some brat. We should get Suigetsu to take him back before Sasuke-kun even returns to avoid the problem it could cause." Karin stated seriously. Jugo looked up at her but then nodded. He agreed. Sasuke was out getting fish at the moment and if he came back and a child was present, he probably wouldn't be very happy with any of them.

"Guys! You'll _never _guess what I found!" A very excited Suigetsu told the two of them with a goofy smirk on his face. They both turned around to look at the man before them, he was holding something behind his back but poorly hiding the small feet that were wiggling around behind him, trying to get loose.

"A child that looks like me?" Karin asked irritatedly.

"Hell no! Why would I even bother with a child that looks like _you_!?" He asked in a disgusted tone. Karin gritted her teeth and was about to pounce at him when Jugo grabbed onto her upper arm, now standing next to her.

"Just let it go." He told her in a bored tone. She sighed heavily and took a deep breath before calming herself. "What is so interesting about the child behind your back that you thought you should reward us with his presense?" Jugo asked in a bit of an annoyed tone, trying to hide how annoyed he really was.

"Well! I was getting firewood when a came across this kid! And once I show him to you, your eyeballs will fall out of your head!" Suigetsu was grinning ear to ear as he wiggled his eyebrows. Karin and Jugo stared at him in confusion, ushering him to show the child. Finally getting the hint of silence, he pulled the child to the front of him, keeping his hand firmly placed over the small boys mouth.

"Oh... My... God." Karin breathed out as she and Jugo stared wide eyed at the small figure before them. His onyx orbs shined with fright and pleas for them to let him go. His spiky black hair was all over his head from all the running and the breeze. There was a slight rip in the shoulder of his red t-shirt that had a white circle on the back with the Uchiha symbol taking a spot in the middle. The white pants he was sporting were slightly dirty and he had lost his shoes on the way there.

"He looks just like Sasuke." Jugo whispered, scanning the child just like Karin was doing. Ryu wiggled in the mans grip again. He was scared. He knew who his father was, even though he had never met him. He also knew that many ninja seeked him, and most of them weren't after friendship. He was afraid that they might hurt him because he was the son of his father.

"Let me hold him!" Karin insisted, snapping out of her shocked gaze. Here was a child in front of her that looked _just _like Sasuke and now he was hers. Suigetsu's eyebrow twitched and a frown over took his features.

"No way! I found him first!" He yelled at the advancing girl who had her arms stretched out towards the child. Ryu's eyes widened as he tried to pry the hand away from his mouth.

"I don't care! I want him!" She hissed as she grabbed onto the boys upper right arm and tugged slightly. Suigetsu gritted his teeth as he yanked Ryu away but her hold was still on his arm.

"Just because he looks like Sasuke doesn't mean you can try to rape him too!" Suigetsu teased with an evil smirk as he tried to pry her hand away. Ryu started to try to talk, but his crying were muffled by the mans hand.

"Enough you two!" Jugo yelled angrily at the two. They both paused for a moment and looked over at him as he shook his head. "Just take your hand off the pore kids mouth, your scaring him." He told Suigetsu with a sigh. He looked at Jugo for a moment but then hesitantly, released the child's mouth.

"Let me go!" Ryu cried the second his hand left his mouth, tears were running down his cheeks at this point and his lower lip was trembling as his small fingers tried to get his larger ones off of him. Karin looked at the child with hearts in her eyes.

"He's so cute!" She ranted while kneeling down to his level with a smile on her face. He looked at her with red cheeks and wet eyes. "Don't cry! I'll be your mommy and you, me and Sasuke-kun will be so happy together!" She continued while settling a hand on top of his soft locks. This only made Ryu cry harder.

"I want my mommy! Not you!" he whined. Instead of trying to get out of Suigetsu's hold, Ryu was now pushing further into it, trying to get away from the insane girl before him. Jugo sighed as he watched his two teammates scare the little Sasuke-look-alike.

"Let him go Suigetsu." He insisted as his gaze locked with the child's. A smile curved on his lips as he watched the little boy look at him with worry. Suigetsu listened and his hold on Ryu dropped. Faster then the speed of light the child was running away from the two of them and over to the only sane person that was there. Jugo looked down at the boy who was now clutching his leg with all his strength. "Don't be afraid, those two are just air heads." He whispered to the boy while placing a hand on top of his head.

"This isn't fair! I just want to hold h-!"

"What are you guys fighting about now?" An annoyed tone came from behind them. Karin and Suigetsu twirled around to come face to face with none other then a very annoyed Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin wailed while throwing herself onto the man before her. He quickly pushed her off of him and glared at her.

"Hn." Was his reply as he glanced down at the ground. Ryu looked up at the man with 'aw' as he watched the red headed girl continue to babble on about something, the shark guy looking amused and the man next to him only watching while patting his head still.

"-and then this idiot brought back a child that is the spitting image of you and wouldn't let me hold him!" Sasuke caught the last bit of her bickering and his gaze shot over to Jugo and the small child that was clinging to him. When the two Uchiha's gazes met, the small boy stared with horror in his eyes. This was the man that had ruined so many people in Kohona. The man who had never once came to see him or his sister. The man who had abandoned everyone and everything he knew. The man who destroyed his mothers hopes and dreams.

"I want... I want my mommy!" Ryu pleaded while looking up at Jugo, tugging at his pant leg. The man stared at the childs crying face and his features softened.

"Suigetsu, just take him back. The poor little guy looks like he's about to have a heart attack." Jugo told him, running his fingers through the child's hair. Karin scowled.

"But I haven't got to hold him yet!" She screamed running over to them and yanking the little boy up into her arms. Jugo frowned and Suigetsu only smirked as Ryu began to try to pull away from the woman who was crushing him to her. "He's so small!" She squealed while rubbing her cheek with his.

"N-Naruto!" The childs screech caused Karin the pull away from him in mere shock. He was loud. More tears were streaming down his face as he sniffled. He wanted to go home. These people were insane!

"Let me see him." Sasuke ordered calmly as he approached Karin, his arms out stretched for the little boy. He wasn't very pleased that this kid had called for Naruto but none the less curious to whom he belonged to. Even though he had a good guess.

"Isn't he cute!" She gushed as she let Sasuke take the child from her arms. "I was thinking we could name him Jo-jo. Doesn't he look like a Jo-jo?" She kept on as she watched Sasuke settle the boy on his hip, his left arm wrapping around his lower back to keep him steady.

"My names Ryu." He told her with a pout. Sasuke studied the boy for a moment. His scowl was identical to his, not to mention everything else besides his cheek bones.

"How old are you?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes at the boy. The last time he had had sex with Sakura was Three years ago, and this little boy didn't look like he took the age of two. But Sasuke hadn't had any sexual contact with anyone besides Sakura and she had told him that his first attempt to get her pregnant was a failed attempt.

"Four." He said proudly while holding out four fingers on his right hand while his left was on his fathers shoulder. Sasuke's face remained calm and collected but his mind was going into a frenzy. This child was _four_. That would have to mean that he had gotten Sakura with child before he left the village, meaning that it was also quiet possible that there were not one but _two _little Uchiha's running around.

"Can I have him back?" Karin whined, reaching for Ryu. Sasuke turned to glance at her, but pulled the child away.

"He'll stay with me." Was all he said before throwing the fish towards Karin to finish.

* * *

"Ommy! Ommy!" A small voice squealed while squirming around in Sai's Stern grip. He looked down at the small child who was literally going insane in his grasp.

"Sayuri, what's gotten into you?" The man whispered to the small child, trying to get her to stop her restless movement. She was just fine a moment ago with her head resting on his shoulder and her tiny fingers playing with the tips of his hair, giggling when the wind blew them into her face, tickling her flesh.

"Me want Ommy!" She insisted while kicking her white stocking covered legs that had little white dress shoes covering her toes. Sai sighed and glanced at the little girls scrunched up face. Her cute little eye lashes fluttering when she blinked.

"Fine, fine." He gave up, letting the small girl slip out of his arms. She ran forward towards her mother who was deep in thought as she looked at the map before her. When her daughter slightly tackled her leg, she glanced down at the goofy grin on her daughters face.

"Me wanna see addy too!" She squealed happily with a giggle. Sakura's eyebrow raised slightly as she stopped moving. She glanced up at her teammate who shrugged, indicating he hadn't said anything to the little girl about her father. What was she talking about? Sakura kneels down before her daughter and smiled sweetly.

"What are you talking about, Hun?" She asked as she swept one of the loose pieces of pink and black strands, that had escaped from her pony tail, back behind her ear.

"Ryu is with addy and me wanna go too!" She insisted while crossing her arms over her chest with a pout. Sai chuckled at the child in front of him. She was just too cute for her own good. If Sakura would allow it, he'd sweep the little girl off her feet and call her his daughter.

"Naruto isn't your daddy, Baby." Sakura tried to tell her daughter. She was confused. Sayuri had never called Naruto her father before. But that was the only person she could be talking about. Ryu was with Naruto.

"No! Ryu is with addy! Naruto lost him! Me want to go too!" She told her mother angrily with a 'hmph'. Sai rose an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

Sayuri sighed dramatically while throwing her arms up in the air. "Why doesn't anyone listen to little old me!?" She complained, mimicking something she had seen off of one of her favorite shows. Sai laughed at her and scooped her up in his arms, kissing her ear slightly. Sakura smiled and shook her head at him.

"Why don't we keep moving and you can tell us all about it, okay?" He asked the little girl in his arms, her emerald eyes widening with happyness as she nodded.

"Alright!" She clapped her hands together as she started explain. "Well, Naruto was playing hide and seek with big brother out side of the gate when a shark came and took him away!"

"Oh no! Was he going to eat him?!" Sai interupted in fake horror. Sayuri giggled and shook her head.

"No! He was taking him to show a strawberry and a fire what he had found!" She told him with another giggle. Sai chuckled and shook his head.

"A fire? What if he wants to cook poor little Ryu for dinner!" Sai mused while the child in his arms shook her head and continued on. Sakura glanced back at the two of them while smiling. This was going to be a long ways home.

* * *

"Watch this! Watch this!" Ryu chanted while running across the opening and stopping for a moment before settling his hands on the ground and flipped his feet to the other side, trying to do a cartwheel but managing to do...well... nothing that really has a name. He grinned goofily as Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo clapped for him, Sasuke only smirked at his son.

"That was amazing! Do something else for us!" Karin insisted, smiling lovingly at the child before her. After arguing with Sasuke for nearly an hour, he had finally let her hold him for a few moments, but when she got him in her arms, she instantly loved the little bundle of joy, or very close to it. It took Ryu a few hours to get used to them all. But right after they started to act like his mom, Naruto, Sai and Kakashi he actually started to feel welcomed.

"I don't know what else to do." He told them with a grin. Sasuke took in the childs smile and smirked. He had Sakura's smile, there was no doubt about it. His son had already done a cartweel, attempted a hand stand and then did a roll, backwards and forwards for them.

"How about you tell us a story." Jugo insisted while patting the spot on the log next to him. Ryu thought about this for a moment and then nodded, running over to his father and placing his hands up in the air. Jugo chuckled and placed his hand back in his lap. The little boy wanted to sit with his father, there was no doubt about it. Sasuke had kept the child in his arms for most of the time he was with them, refusing to let him go. You'd think he actually had a heart.

"Don't just sit there! He wants you to pick him up!" Suigetsu teased there leader with a smirk. Sasuke turned towards him, shooting a glare in his direction but none the less picking Ryu up and settling him on his thigh. Ryu smiled while laying his head on his fathers chest and glancing at the fire. Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Well? Aren't you gonna tell us a story?" Jugo asked the child with a smirk. Ryu glanced at him and giggled while nodding.

"Um..." He thought for a moment before smiling. "Oh! One time, Mommy had to go into the hospital to help with some guy who was injured and me and Sayuri had to stay with Sai. And like he was trying to get her to give him a kiss on the nose but she bit him instead! It was funny cause he screamed like a girl!" Ryu told them as he laughed at the memory. The others chuckled, all but Sasuke who stared down at the child in his arms.

"Who's Sayuri?" He whispered out to the boy in his arms. Ryu stopped laughing and looked up at him with shocked eyes.

"You don't know who Sayuri is?" He asked as Sasuke only shook his head. "She's my sister and your her daddy too." Ryu whispered out sadly. Sasuke's team looked at him in shock.

"You have another one?" Karin asked in shock. Jugo and Suigetsu stared at him.

"I guess so. Not that I would know. There mother told me that I didn't have a heir when obviously I did." He hissed angrily as he gritted his teeth. Sakura had lied to him about his own son and he wasn't cool about that.

"Well no use crying over spilt milk. At least you have him now. We'll help take care of him!" Karin insisted while grinning at the little boy, who rose an eyebrow in return.

"Your not taking me home?" He asked with wide eyes as he looked up at his father. Sasuke stared at the child in his arms who looked very shocked and not pleased with the idea. "Y-you have to take me home! I'm the only one who understands Sayuri besides Itachi and if I leave she'll be sad!" Sasuke stiffened at the mention of his older brother, glaring down at the boy in his arms.

"What do you know about Itachi?" He nearly growled at his son. His team mates frowned at his change in attitude. Ryu glanced up at his father but once he saw the look on his face, he cowards away.

"S-Sayuri was playing in the woods with Kiki when Itachi took her. Mommy was crying and going crazy when she couldn't find her, but a few days later when we woke up, she was in her bed. Mommy tried to talk to her about what had happened but all she said was 'Ichi played tag with me' and that's all they could get from her." Sasuke listened to his sons words and gritted his teeth. "Then when me and Sayuri were playing outside she told me that Itachi was our uncle and that he was cool because he didn't treat her like a baby and he believed her."

"Believed her about what?" Jugo pressed, now very interested in the story. All eyes were directed on Ryu.

"Sayuri knows everything. I don't know if she actually sees it, or she just has the idea pop into her head. But she knows everything! Everything she says is right or comes true. It weird. No one believes her though besides me. They all say how cute she is with her little stories but they never seem to notice that she tells them about stuff that is about to happen."

"Weird." Suigetsu whispered out with a smile. "I want to meet her. She sounds interesting." He joked, receiving himself a glare from no one other then Sasuke.

* * *

"No! Me being serious!" The two year old screeched in anger as she glared angrily at the two people before her. Sai frowned at the little girl who was making her small story into such a big deal.

"Sayuri Uchiha! Stop this nonsense!" Her mother scolded with a scowl. Sayuri had been whining for nearly two hours about how Ryu was with her father and how she wanted to go too. It was getting rather old.

"Ommy!" She squealed in sadness as her lower lip trembled.

"No! Ryu is not with your father! now be quiet!" Sai watched as the little girl stuck her tongue out at the back of her mothers head and then crossed her arms over her chest. He sighed at the tension between the two of them and shrugged.

"Little Teme!! When I find you you are in big trouble mister!" Naruto's angry voice rang out into the silence that had taken over the small group. Sakura stopped walking, along with Sai who turned to look behind them.

"Is that Naruto?" Sai whispered out even though he already knew the answer. Sakura rose an eyebrow and then glanced at her daughter, who was frantically looking for the blond.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" Sayuri chanted in happiness while jumping up and down in Sai's hold. It wasn't long before the blond haired man emerged from the trees and chuckled nervously when he came face to face wtih them.

"Naruto? Where's Ryu?" Sakura asked with suspicious eyes. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Well you see, it's a funny story really. Someday we're going to look back on this and laugh and it'll bri-"

"Just tell me where my son is Naruto!" Sakura screeched angrily.

"He's with addy!" Sayuri insisted angrily. Sakura ignored her two year old and glared at Naruto, waiting for his answer.

"I was playing hide and seek with him and-"

"Outside the gates." Sayuri added with a nod. Naruto looked at the child and rose an eyebrow.

"Hey, how did you know that?" Naruto asked the little girl suspiciously.

"You took him outside the gates!" Sakura screamed. She swore, that after she had found her son that she was going to skin the man before her! She had told him _not_to take Ryu outside the gates. Did he always have to go against her wishes?

"I'm sorry! I was just trying to have fun with him! And now he's gone!" Naruto yelled as his face scrunched up with worry. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't find the little booger anywhere and it was scaring him.

"No, he's that way." Sayuri pointed to the left with a shrug. Her voice was calmer now and less angry. Everyone turned to look at her with wide eyes. "Me told you me know where he was but no one listens to little old me!" She huffed. Naruto smirked.

"Maybe we should listen to little old her." Naruto suggested. Sakura sighed and nodded.

* * *

"Daddy?" Ryu whispered out to the man before him while poking his nose. He frowned as his fathers brow just twitched but he remained silent. "Daddy?" He whispered again, but a bit louder, poking his cheek this time. Ryu watched as Sasuke murmured something while reaching up and itching his cheek, laughing at his father actions. It was probably around twelve at night and the little boy couldn't sleep.

They were in a small tent that was lined up with the other three that contained his fathers comrades. It was drizzling lightly outside and they had a tarp over all four small tents. The small noises outside were beginning to frighten the little four-year-old as he cuddled closer to his fathers side, afraid. He'd never been camping before, nor had he ever stayed outside til such a late hour.

Not that he wanted to stay outside in the dark like all the other little boys. While they were playing hide and seek in the dark with their fathers, Ryu was inside helping his mother cook or playing with Sayuri. He was indeed a mama's boy, there was no doubt about it. But he couldn't help but to wonder what it would be like to have a dad. He watched Naruto and Tashi play sometimes, before joining, and wished he had a dad to play with too.

Naruto was the closest thing Ryu had had to a dad though. He was always there, training and joking about. But it wasn't the same, he knew. Sayuri looked up to Sai as her father. She was nearly in love with the guy. His mother had taking a liking to him too, Ryu could tell. They were always going on missions alone together. Never had Ryu seen his mother and Naruto go alone, nor did he see her and Kakashi. Deep down he knew his mother had a liking for the man, but couldn't bring herself to let another one in, in fear of what else they could break.

"Why are you still awake? Aren't kids supposed to fall asleep instantly or something?" His father murmured out, his eyes still closed and his arm still draped around the small boy, cuddling him to him. You'd never imagine Sasuke Uchiha to hold something so close and dear as he was. You'd never expect to see him letting a being in like his son had been let it. He acted as though they had known each other all there lives and he loved him to death.

"I'm scared." Ryu whispered out, his eyes turning glossy. Sasuke snorted, not being able to see the tears forming in his sons eyes.

"Uchiha's don't get scared." He told him strictly, patting his shoulder. Ryu whimpered.

"This one does." He murmured while burying his face further into his fathers shirt, taking in his scent for comfort. Sasuke squinted his eyes half way open when he felt the child next to him shiver in fear. He frowned. Gently, he pulled Ryu closer to him, so close it was impossible to get closer unless he was on top of him.

"Don't be. If you thought you were safe with Naruto, believe me, you are one-hundred percent safer here, if your with me." Sasuke assured, patting his shoulder again and stroking the skin there softly. Ryu peeked up at the man before him, who was also gazing at him. Before he knew it, a smile flashed across the older Uchiha's face as he saw his son grin and nod before laying his head back down.

"Naruto got mad at me cause I said Romen was gross." Sasuke snorted again.

"It is. He's going to die from it one day."

"Not if his stupidness gets the better of him first!" Ryu laughed out. Sasuke glanced at the little boy as a smirk over took his features.

"That's my boy." Sasuke whispered to him while raising his hand from his sons shoulder and patting his head. Sasuke remembered how hard he had to work to get his father to say that to him. He wouldn't do that to Ryu. He would be proud of him no matter what... unless he grew up like Naruto. He wouldn't praise him for that nightmare.

"You know..." Ryu started while rolling over so he was on his stomach, resting his chin in her hands as his elbows supported him. "Everyone says I look just like you. Do I?" The little boy asked, watching his father with a gleam in his eyes. Sasuke noted the gleam and smirked when he realized what it was. Admiration. Compassion. Everything he looked at Itachi with. Sasuke nodded.

"Spitting image of me." He murmured to the boy. Ryu grinned widely at his fathers words. He didn't understand why everyone hated the man before him. To him, he was the best. Better than Naruto. Better than Sai. Even better than Kakashi. He was perfect. At the moment, Ryu called every rumor he had heard about his father a lie because the man before him wasn't Sasuke Uchiha the missing nin, the traitor, He was Sasuke Uchiha, _his dad. _

"Hey, you wanna see something?" Sasuke whispered to his son, noticing the shadow of something falling to the ground. Ryu looked at his father and smiled with a nod. Without another word, Sasuke got up from his laying position and made his way towards the entrance of the tent. He grabbed the zipper and opened it, letting the damp night air leak into the tent. Ryu rose an eyebrow, but fallowed his father to the entrance of the tent. "Look there." Sasuke said, pointing at a small puddle caused by the rain falling from the sky. Ryu glanced closely and his eyes widened.

"A fish!" He gasped as his eyes fallowed the little fishes movements in the small amount of water. Sasuke smirked at his sons face and nodded. But before Sasuke could say anything else, his eyes widened as the smaller version of him ran out of the tent and over to the puddle, kneeling down next to it. The rain washed over his small body, soaking him as he gleamed down at the creature with a smile.

"Daddy! Come here! He's laughing!" Ryu giggled in excitement as he excitedly called for his father. Sasuke smirked, but without even a bit of hesitation, climbed out of the tent, joining his son next to the puddle. The rain washed over his body too, drenching him as it did his son too. Sasuke nealed down and placed a hand on the boys shoulder while looking at the fish. His mouth was opening and closing, air bubbles coming out and floating to the top.

"Ryu! Ryu!" A small squeal of excitement erupted into the air. Sasuke and Ryu glanced up hurriedly, only to meet with a pair of overly-sized gleaming emerald eyes. "Me told Ommy and Sai you were here but they don't listen to me!" The voice rang out again, her small legs running towards the two Uchiha's before her. Sasuke watched with wide eyes as the little pink and black haired child ran over to them and wrapped her small little arms around his sons neck as she giggled. Her skin was flawless and pale and her smile, sweet as could be. The little white sun dress clung to her features as the rain clung to her skin and flattened her hair.

"Sayuri! Your choking me!" Ryu choked out, trying to pull the small arms that were around his neck away. Sasuke chuckled at the sight of the two children. The noise of his action caused the little girl to let go of her brother and glance up at the older Uchiha. She stared at him in 'aw' for a moment but the squealed.

"Addy!" She yelled happily while throwing herself at him. Sasuke was taken aback as the little girl leaped into his arms and laughed, burying her face into his wet shirt. "You so big!" She said in amazement, palming his chest, trying to see how many of her hands could fit across it. Sasuke smirked at the little girl and watched her until she looked up at him, a smile forming on her lips again. "You like a big teddy bear!" She giggled before laying her head down on his chest with a sigh.

"And your so small." He whispered in amazement, taking her hand in his and running his fingers over her tiny ones. He couldn't believe how small she was. It made him feel insecure in a way. She could break so easily. He took notice to her appearance from the moment he laid eyes on her. Ryu might have been his look-a-like but this little girl was Sakura's. The spitting image of her. "You're like... You're like..." He couldn't find any words for it. She was just _small _and _cute._ Utterly adorable!

"A baby?" She asked with a smile, playing with the tips of his fingers where her hand still rested. He nodded softly and she giggled. "Me your baby though, right?" He nodded again, still in shock of how this little girl clung to him so easily, as if she had known him for a long time.

"This is Sayuri." Ryu told the man before him with a smile. Sasuke looked over at his son, his mouth slightly parted in 'aw' and then he glanced back at the little girl. Hesitantly, he rose his free hand up and settled it on her back, feeling her warmth leak from her skin as his was doing too. It was amazing. The feeling he was feeling. He couldn't place it, but he almost thought it was happiness. The thought of these two being his children, the way they felt in his arms and the way it felt to hear them call him daddy. It was just plain amazing.

"I'm never letting you two go." He whispered out, mostly to insure himself, but received a smile from both kids. Ryu stood up and walked over to his father, standing there. Sasuke withdrew his hand away from the little girl, who didn't object, and wrapped it around the small boys waist, pulling him down onto his other knee that Sayuri wasn't sitting on. He held them close, feeling more comforted and alive then he had ever since his whole world was taken away from him.

"Hey! little teme two! Come back! We have to find little teme one!" A loud, obnoxious voice rang out. Sasuke smirked at his children's nicknames.

"Sayuri Uchiha! Get back here or you won't play with Kiki for a week!" A smoothly soft voice rang out, trying to sound Stern but only managed to sound sweet. Sasuke recognized it instantly and by the sounds of it, his old team mates were close. He couldn't help the panic that over took him, he couldn't give his kids back. He needed them.

"Sasuke, did you hear that?" Suigetsu whispered lowly. Sasuke turned his head to look at the three, now fully awake, ninja. Karin looked slightly annoyed while Suigetsu and Jugo only took on a look of tiredness. Sasuke only nodded while turning back towards the woods, staring for a moment but then stood up, keeping the two little kids in his arms.

"Wow! You so tall! Me can see a bug from here!" Sayuri said in amazement, not keeping for voice down like everyone else. Sasuke rose an eyebrow at the little girls comment. A bug?

"Who's that little bubble gum head you got there, Uchiha?" Suigetsu teased while eyeing the gorgeous little girl in his leaders arms. Sasuke glanced to the side and glared at the man who was now coming closer, trying to get a better look at the child.

"Hey! Your the shark who took Ryu! You have funny teef!" She squealed in amusement, pointing at the man with a giggle. Suigetsu chuckled while glancing back up at the Uchiha before him.

"She's cute." Jugo said, eyeing the girl.

"Is she the other one?" Karin whispered out, annoyed as she took in the little girls presents. Oh, she knew who's daughter she was. The pink haired bitch who tried to take Sasuke away from Orochimaru and them. She hated her. She thought Sasuke was hers when everyone knew Sasuke belonged to Her, Karin. Well... at least that's how she saw it.

"Hn." Was his only reply as he watched the area in front of him, waiting for Naruto and Sakura to appear. He noticed a slight tugging at his hair and glanced sideways to see Sayuri playing with it, grinning as she did. He smirked.

"They are almost here, a few more seconds." Karin informed, pushing her raindrop stained glasses up her nose slightly with her index finger. Sasuke nodded.

"If you want, one of us could take the little ones and beat feet before they get here. To insure you that they won't be taken away." Jugo offered, noticing the weird emotion their leader was letting off. It was as though he was... _scared_. Sasuke shook his head.

"Just, if I get too tied up, don't let them take them away from me." Sasuke whispered out, feeling strange asking for help. He watched his team nod from the corner of his eyes and then heard the loud foot steps running.

"Don't worry. You make the right choice." Sayuri told him with a smile. Sasuke glanced down at the little girl with a confused look but she only giggled.

"Sakura! I think I foun-" Naruto's eyes widened as his sentence was cut short. His body stood paralyzed at the sight before him. "S-Sasuke." He whispered out, as his mouth stood gaped as he stared at the man before him.

"Naruto, we don't have time for games." A very annoyed black haired male exclaimed, walking up behind him but stopped when he too laid eyes on what was before him.

"Sai! Sai! Look! Look!" Sayuri chanted happily as she pulled her upper body up slightly, planting her soft lips on Sasuke's warm cheek and pulled back fast. "Isn't he big! Me like him!" She squealed happily as she nuzzled her face into her fathers neck with a giggle.

"Sakura! I think we have a problem!" Sai yelled, his eyes fixed on the Uchiha before him who held two very precious children in his arms. His glare didn't falter as he felt his female team mate come up beside him and her body stiffen as she too took in the sight before her.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Here, standing before her with the two most important little people in her life cradled in his arms, was the one man who had captured her heart, tore it apart, and then still had such a hold over her it wasn't even funny. She took notice to how his hair gleamed in the moonlight with the water droplets sprinkled through it, his eyes were hard and daring while also gorgeous. She missed him. She seriously did.

But the next thing that shocked her out of her mind was that the two children in his arms were nestled quietly there. Usually, when Ryu was away from her for so long, he'd stop everything he was doing and run to her, crying in her embrace telling her how much he missed her. But he wasn't, he had one of his small hands clutching his fathers shirt while he stared at the three people he had known all his life... frowning!

And Sayuri, she looked as happy as could be, all nestled up in her fathers embrace, her chubby little face buried into his neck as her eyes gleamed happily, her tiny hands resting on his shoulder. Sakura glanced over at Sai, who was gritting his teeth as he looked ahead of him. Sakura knew why he wasn't happy. He wasn't happy because Sayuri was clinging to Sasuke instead of him like she usually did. He loved that little girl to death, as if she were his own.

"You _do_have a problem." Sasuke corrected the pale man ahead of him. As if his words were a hint, Sasuke's team came to his side and took a stance, ready to attack if needed.

"Hey!" Sayuri screeched with a frown, causing all eyes to settle on her. She pulled away from her father slightly as she glared at Suigetsu, who rose an eyebrow. Sayuri crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't bite them okay?" She told him, waiting for him to tell her he wouldn't. Sasuke smirked as Suigetsu only stared at the little girl in shock but then sighed.

"I won't." He lazily said with a shrug of his shoulders. Sayuri giggled and turned to her father.

"He me boyfriend." Sayuri insisted with a grin. Jugo, Karin and Naruto busted out into laughter, despite the cold Ora around them. Sakura and Sai's eyes widened while Sasuke only smirked.

"Believe me kid, you don't want him as a boyfriend." Karin insisted with a snort. Sayuri giggled as she looked at Ryu who only smiled.

"Listen, Uchiha, we aren't here to take you back to the village, your a lost cause anyways. Just give the kids back and we'll leave." Sai hissed out, angry and disgusted with the traitor before him. Sasuke only glared at the man, but broke down into a fit of dark laughter.

"What? So you can keep them away from me again, Sakura?" He directed his answer to the female before him, not the one who had addressed him. Her eyes widened in shock and was about to speak but Sasuke started again. "I asked if I had a heir and you told me no. Ryu was my son too! You had no right to tell me he didn't exist!" He yelled bitterly to the woman before him.

"Sasu-" He cut her off with more of his dark laughter, causing the two children in his arms to look at him with worry.

"Were you going to do that with Sayuri too? When we crossed paths again and I asked, were you going to tell me she didn't exist too?" He asked in a hiss as he watched Sakura stare at him with wide eyes. She didn't want him to say this stuff in front of her children.

"Sasuke please! Not in front of them!" She begged, tears leaking from her eyes. He only smirked and shook his head.

"Why not? Were you lying to them too?" He snapped.

"Uchiha that's enough!" Sai snapped, while wrapping an arm around the trembling girl beside him. Sasuke felt his heart clench as he watched the man comfort the only girl he had marked as his. Sakura belonged to _him, Sasuke Uchiha. _

"Ryu couldn't believe that I didn't know who Sayuri was. Did you tell them that I did know? Did you tell them that I abandoned them!?" Sasuke was yelling now, not able to hold back the anger he was feeling inside. They were his too. Sakura had no right to keep them away from him. And if she had told them that he had abandoned them, he would never forgive her.

"No! I would never tell them that!" She yelled to him, angry that he even assumed it. Sasuke only shook his head and glanced down at the two children cradled in his arms.

"Sasuke-teme, just give them back. Sai acts as a great father to them so you won't have to wo-"

"No!" Sayuri shrieked causing Naruto to shut up.

"We don't want Sai." Ryu yelled at the blond man in front of him with a glare on his face, Sayuri nodded.

"We won't Addy!" Sayuri insisted while tugging on a piece of Sasuke's hair to prove her point. Sai's eyes widened at the words that left Sayuri's mouth. This was shit. Sasuke hadn't been around for any of these kids lives and he had been there all along, but they still picked Sasuke over him!

"I think it's clear who they want." Karin said in a matter-of-factly tone, while pushing her glasses up, standing beside her leader. Sakura's eyes watched the girl intently. Did Sasuke replace her with this red headed girl? It stung to think so.

"They are children! They don't know what they are saying! The Uchiha can't care for them like Kohana does! He can't provide them with a stable living environment and healthy food. Let alone _love. _This is _Sasuke Uchiha _we are talking about!" Sai's angry voice screamed out to the people around him. This was insane. Sayuri and Ryu didn't understand what they were getting when they decided to be with there father. He was bent of revenge, and on his brother to make it worse! And if you thought that was bad, Sayuri thought of Itachi as her _friend_. If she was with her father when he went to kill him, chances were she'd get in the middle of it.

"You know _nothing _about me. I advice that you keep what you have to say to yourself because they are not _your _children. They are _mine. _What I have to offer them and what I don't is none of _your_concern." Sasuke hissed to the man before him. He was scrawny, and so pale it looked like he was sick. And from what it sounded like, he was all talk. Sai smirked at the Uchiha.

"They might not be my children, but I'm more of a father then your sorry ass will ever be. And years from now, _I _will be the one they consider their father while your god knows where." He mocked, eyeing the man before him, watching how Sasuke gritted his teeth and his body shook. Sakura and Naruto looked back and forth nervously.

"You'll wish you hadn't said that." Sasuke whispered. The three ninja before him had to strain there ears to here him, but when they figured out what he had said, it was too late. Sayuri and Ryu were now in Jugo's arms, Karin guarding him. Sasuke and Suigetsu were no where in sight. Sakura stiffened and pulled a kunai out of her pouch, standing in a stance, Naruto doing the same.

Jugo looked confused but then sighed.

"Did you have to provoke him!?" Naruto yelled angrily at the smirking ninja next to him. Sai only chuckled before pulling his scroll out of his pouch. The Uchiha had fallen into his trap. All he had needed was for him to put the kids down, or pass them onto one of his weaker team mates.

"Oh hush, your about to see why I did it. Guard me, don't let them get close enough to interrupt." He told his two team mates while dipping his brush into the ink and hurriedly scribbling a drawing down. Naruto took his back and just in time too. Sasuke soared out of the tree at an immense speed, nearly knocking Naruto into the man behind him as his sword hit his former team mates kunai. Naruto grunted as he tried to hold the man back. Sasuke Smirked.

"I'll kill you if you get in my way." He whispered evilly to the man before him. Naruto only frowned while gritting his teeth. He couldn't believe what Sasuke had become. But before he could remark of it, a loud noise came from behind him. Turning around, Naruto's eyes widened as he watched Sai's drawing come to life. Five black and white birds, huge ones, soared towards the two ninja who contained the two children. Karin smirked as she drew a kunai and slashed through them.

"Please! Is this all you got?" She taunted with a gleam in her eyes. But her smirk had only began to raise when the ground underneath them trembled, two dragons swirled out and went for the children, only to be destroyed by Suigetsu's huge sword. But when the white haired man went to turn and look behind him, his eyes widened. Jugo was unconscious and the little kids were gone.

Glancing back to the ninja they were facing, Sasuke was gone and Sai was smirking. Naruto was looking around frantically, trying to find where he had gone and the pink haired girl, Sakura, was standing in the middle of them out of breath with the two little boogers cradled in her arms.

"Oh no!" Sayuri shrieked looking around with frantic eyes. Sakura looked down at her pride and joy to only see her low lip begin to tremble and her eyes fill with tears. Her mothers eyes widened as she glanced over to her son to only see him in the same position.

"So Uchiha, how does it feel to have your children taken from you because your too cold-hearted to deserve them?" Sai taunted, watching as the man jumped down in front of his own team, looking with wide eyes at the people in front of him, mostly Sakura who had their children in her arms. Sakura glanced up into his heated gaze, but then looked away with ashamed eyes. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she couldn't let him take them into the world he was living in. He'd destroy them.

"Sai. Please, don't push him. You don't understand what he's been through." Sakura whispered to the man beside her as she tried to sooth the two babies in her arms that were practically about the break out into tears. Sai glanced over at her and shrugged.

"We are sorry Sasuke- teme. But the little teme's belong to the Leaf and Sakura." Naruto whispered out, he to,feeling hurt. The look in Sasuke's eyes was just too much for Sakura and Naruto to bare. He was shocked, hurt and most of all betrayed, and it all shown. For the first time, Sasuke was showing what he felt.

Sai turned to leave, grabbing Sakura's upper arm in the process to drag her along, considering she was in deep thought, probably debating on if this was the right thing. Naruto only sighed and nodded sadly to his best friend, his lost comrade, and turned to leave with his team.

"Addy!" Sayuri squealed in protest, wiggling around in her mothers arms, trying to get away. The little girls eyes were over lapping with tears that ran down her rosy cheeks. Her mouth gaped as her cries escaped. One of her little hands were reaching out for him, trying to reach even though it was impossible. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he watched her and then noticed his sons face.

Ryu was begging with his eyes, begging his father not to let them go. His face was stained with tears, just like his sisters but his cries were being held in. Sasuke took in a ridged breath of air causing his own team to glance over at him with wide eyes as his closed.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Karin whispered out, worriedly. But all he heard was Sakura's thirteen year old voice screaming his name, not to leave, to stay with her. The happy look on her face after he claimed her as his and the gleam in her eyes when she laid down beside him and was certain she had prevented his leave. The smile on her soft features as she slept before he turned to walk out of her life forever.

And then there was the blood. It was everywhere, splattered over walls and floors, tainting the night in red. The silent screams of the people being butchered through the small district and then the limp bodies laying all over the place. His father laying across his mothers lifeless form and his brother standing over them.

His mind was going crazy, into a frenzy.

__

"You like a big teddy bear!"

"Everyone says I look just like you. Do I?"

Sasuke snapped his eyes open to only notice that not even three seconds had passed, everyone was practically in the same place. He sighed lowly and glanced up at his team, with a look in his eyes. "I can't loose them." Was all he whispered to them before pulling himself back together. His team members smirked and got into a fighting stance, but nearly fell over when they heard what came out of their leaders mouth.

"I'll go back!" He yelled to the figures before him. Naruto's eyes widened, as did Sakura's as there heads snapped around to stare at the man before them.

"What did you say Teme?!" Naruto yelled in disbelief. Sasuke only smirked while looking down.

"You heard me dobe." Naruto chuckled as a smirk stretched across his features.

"Yea! I told everyone I'd bring you back some day!" Naruto screamed in happiness as he threw himself at the Uchiha, wrapping his arms around him with a goofy smile on his face. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at the contact but allowed it none the less.

"Well, Uchiha, if you are coming back with us, I must inform you that I must seal your chakra until we arrive back." Sai informed the man, angry with the idea of him coming home. Sasuke glared, but nodded in agreement.

"We're coming too." Jugo spoke up for the rest of the shocked team. The other two nodded in agreement. Sai sighed as he approached the Uchiha first and started to seal him up, and then moved to the others.

When Sai had finished, Sasuke waisted no time to angrily strode over to the pink haired woman before him, who was staring in shock. Had Sasuke seriously just agreed to come home? All because of the two angels in her arms? She couldn't believe it. But what was really getting to her was, now that he was coming home, what would happen between them and the children? Would he try to take them away from her so they lived with him instead? The idea scared her.

She shuttered slightly when he came inches from her body. They were almost touching. Sayuri and Ryu were sandwiched between them, literally. His hot breath was fanning her ear, causing her to shiver at the contact, her breathing picking up and her heart racing. "You will marry me, Sakura Haruno, when we arrive to the Village, and you will help me raise these two beautiful kids you so kindly helped me create. If you refuse, I promise you, I will be the winner and they will be mine, because I, Sasuke Uchiha, always get what I want." He whispered to her, seriously. When he withdrew, he stared at her wide eyes for a moment, but then scooped the two children out of her arms and into his own.

"Addy! Did you see Shark-toof kill Sai's paper!? Wasn't he awsome!?" Sayuri squealed in excitement as she clung to her father, as if nothing had just happened. Behind them, Sai gritted his teeth angrily. Sasuke glanced down at her and couldn't help but smirk at her huge smile and once again gleaming eyes. He nodded slightly.

"I think Jugo could've taken them out faster if he wasn't holding onto us!" Ryu joined in with a grin, similar to Naruto's stupid goofy one. Sasuke chuckled at the boy before nodding again.

"Addy! Are you taking his side! Shark-toof did it bebber!" She whined while tugging on his hair slightly, with a pout. Ryu crossed his arms with a scowl, Sasuke's scowl.

"No! Jugo did better!"

"Lier!"

"I'm not lying!"

"They are both equal. They both could have done it the same, that's why you two can't agree with who is better." Sasuke interrupted the two angry children in his arms. They both looked at him in 'aw' for a moment but then Sayuri was the first to break into a smile, Ryu fallowing not far behind.

"You right, Addy!" Sayuri insisted happily while kissing his cheek and grinning. Sasuke only smirked.

"I can't believe my eyes!" Naruto whispered with a gaped mouth. Sasuke was ahead of all of them, with the two children in his arms. The rest of them were just trailing behind, watching as he and the two little ones shared there moment together as he led the way back.

"If your amazed now, wait until you go to pry the little babies away from him! He wouldn't put Ryu down from the moment he came to hours later, but even then he wasn't one-hundred percent cooperative!" Karin stressed with a sigh, causing everyone to glance at her. Sakura sighed as she stared in front of her, watching her small little girl fiddle with her fathers hair and kiss his cheek every once and a while. It really brought a smile to her face, even though she should be worried.

But there was nothing to be worried about. Sasuke was coming home, and he was expecting to marry her. It was everything she had ever wanted...

* * *

****

One Year Later...

"Teme! Get her! She's going towards the goal!" Naruto yelled frantically while literally jumping up and down in panic.

"Ouch! Stop jumping, dad!" Tashi yelled aggrievedly as he pouted. He and Ryu were thrown over his shoulder, not very pleased with being caught. Naruto stopped and rolled his eyes at the two very spoiled children but then focused back to the scene in front of him. In a matter of seconds, the giggling happy little girl was screaming as her father poofed in front of her and in circled his arms around her small form. She squealed and wiggled, trying to get free as she laughed.

"Gotcha!" Sasuke pronounced with his famous smirk as he threw the little pink and black haired girl into the air slightly, before catching her again and hugging her small form to his. She shrieked in laughter as she glanced up at the man before her happily.

"I guess this means we win! Again!" Naruto stated happily while grinning goofily.

"You guys always win! We are never playing capture the flag with you again!" Tashi sulked, while crossing his arms and pouting. Naruto only chuckled, letting the small boys down from his shoulders and patted their heads.

"You guys are sore loosers!" Naruto teased.

"Well your a sore winner!" Ryu cried before kicking Naruto's leg, hard.

"Ouch! Damn it! Little Teme I'll get you for that!" Naruto yelled angrily as he watched the laughing boy run over to his father, who scooped him up into his embrace, now holding both children to him. Sasuke chuckled.

"That's my boy." He whispered before kissing the childs head.

"Hey! What about me!?" Sayuri whined with a pout, crossing her arms with a 'humph'. Sasuke glanced over to the little girl and smirked.

"And your my special little girl." He told her while nuzzling her cheek with his nose. Sayuri shrieked in laughter as she pulled away from her father, giggling.

"Hey! You three! Suppers ready!" A melodic voice called from the left. Sasuke, Ryu and Sayuri glanced over to where the voice was coming from. Sasuke smirked as he put the two children down, knowing what they were about to do.

"Ommy!" Sayuri squealed happily as she and Ryu beat feet over to the long pink haired woman, standing in the door way of the Uchiha compound, her left hand placed over her three month pregnant stomach. The two children nearly knocked her over as they wrapped there arms around her legs. Sasuke smiled as he watched the woman laugh as she patted there heads.

"It's on the table and it's getting cold!" She told them with mock horror in her voice. They both laughed but none the less, ran inside to get there food. She only shook her head with a smile. "Hey Naruto! Hinata called! She told me to tell the same to you and Tashi! She's waiting!" Sakura yelled to one of her best friends. Naruto grinned happily.

"Oh boy! I bet it's romen!" He said excitedly as he grabbed his son and started to beat feet home. Sakura laughed as she watched him leave, not noticing the man that was now only a few feet away from her and moving forwards still. When she looked at him, her laughing stopped and she smiled lightly as they gazed into each others eyes.

"Your dinners getting cold too, I suggest you hurry." She whispered to the man before her who only smirked.

"I think it can wait." He whispered before scooping her into his embrace and planting his lips over hers lovingly. She smiled into the kiss and pushed further into him, burying her fingers into his black locks, massaging his scalp tenderly as his lips moved soflty against hers.

When they had returned to Kohana, they were indeed married right after Sasuke had been welcomed back and given his punishment, which insisted on him not going on any missions for a year, which was up in about two weeks. At first, he had distanced himself from Sakura, only talking and paying attention to Sayuri and Ryu. But one night, he had awoke from a nightmare and when she went to cradle him, he pulled away and insisted on holding her instead. After that, he had acted like the husband anyone could only dream of.

"I love you." He whispered out into her ear when they separated, holding her close as the cool wind blew over there heated skin. Sakura smiled. Running a finger down his cheek lightly, and then tracing the outlines of his face with it soothingly, she leaned in and planted a small kiss on his chin, letting her lips linger for a moment.

"I love you too." Her breath fanned over his face slightly, her eyes half way closed as they stared up into the darker eyes before her. Sasuke Smirked.

"I can't wait until he's born." Sasuke whispered into his wife's ear, laying a kiss right below it. She giggled.

"It could be a girl you know." She insisted teasingly, trying to pull away while his teeth grazed over the smooth flesh of her lower ear.

"Sayuri says it's a boy. So chances are, it's a boy." Sakura laughed shaking her head.

"Do you always believe her little stories?"

"Have you ever heard one of her little stories that hadn't come true?" Sasuke countered with a teasing glare. Sakura giggled and kissed his lips softly but pulled away faster then her husbands liking.

"You do know she said she's marrying Suigetsu." Sakura whispered out, nuzzling her face into the junction of Sasuke's neck, kissing the skin lightly with a smile.

"That's what she thinks." He murmured back, holding the woman before him closer to him. He didn't know what had gotten into him, but after the nightmare of Itachi coming back and Sakura choosing Itachi over him and leaving him alone again, he couldn't take the idea and finally realized the woman beside him had meant for to him then he had thought.

He loved her, he truely did... Along with the two little Uchiha brats on the other side of the wall.

...

...

...

...

"Ommy! Addy! Ryu threw a tomato at me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Hey! Don't waste the tomato's children! They are miracle food!" Sasuke yelled angrily, Growling as he let go of his wife and stormed into the house. Sakura laughed and shook her head, fallowing after him.

* * *

Okay, I know that was long. But I really couldn't shorten it. This is really what I thought should have happened in Naruto, to an extent... Well, more of what I wanted to happen, then what I thought should have happened. Because, for one, Sasuke says he has two goals, killing Itachi and Restoring the clan, but you see, he decides to kill Itachi first. What he should have done was at least have one heir first and then go to kill him because then if he died, there would be a heir, but that's just the way I see it!

Well, I really didn't get a chance to put everything I wanted in this, because I made it a one shot. I left out the fight I want Sasuke and Itachi to have and the situation with Karin and the other two and Sayuri's future telling gift. I am going to make a chapter story based on this though, but it'll be changed a lot and more detailed, I just don't have time at the moment to keep up with it, but there will be one.

well, reviews make me happy :)


End file.
